


彼异界学园（十七）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 北杉/北蔓
Kudos: 3





	彼异界学园（十七）

冯思佳醒来时，发现自己躺在了一个陌生的房间。按照这个的房间的布局，应该是彼异界的宿舍。身上还盖着小毯子。冯思佳晃了晃脑袋，还有点疼。

她是被人打晕带到这的。冯思佳有些慌了，除了任蔓琳还会有谁会这么做。

趁现在还没看到任蔓琳，冯思佳赶紧准备要先溜了。

冯思佳一个利落地翻身，优雅地下了床。才刚走几步，一个不着寸缕的Beta陡然出现在冯思佳的视线内。

是刚洗完澡的任蔓琳，身上还带着雾气，脸颊微微发红，乌黑的发丝披在肩上，还滴着水。正半斜着眼看着自己，神色冷峻。

冯思佳被吓了一大跳，脑袋一撇，不去看任蔓琳。

"我的是比不上苏杉杉，但也还勉勉强强。"

任蔓琳朝冯思佳缓缓走去。任蔓琳的心脏跳得很快，这也是冯思佳无从得知的。与外表的冷漠截然不同的一份心情。

在巧合下，任蔓琳做了一件自己一直想做的事。忐忑的如同那时的心动。一个完整的自己被冯思佳尽收眼底，只有一眼，就令任蔓琳的内心狂喜不已。

任蔓琳兴奋到在还没接触到冯思佳的时候就起了反应。

气氛变得暧昧起来。冯思佳的脑子还在处理着刚才的话，随之脑海里浮现了任蔓琳一闪而过的肉体。冯思佳定了定神，任蔓琳现在也没拿着枪，这就好办了。任蔓琳的实力是远在自己之下的。  
冯思佳迈开了步子，尽量不去看任蔓琳的身体。

"我有苏杉杉的就够了也用不着你。"

冯思佳直朝任蔓琳冲去。任蔓琳被打了个措手不及。任蔓琳撞上了房间边上的书桌，不少桌上的东西都掉了。

"砰哴"

有玻璃瓶破碎的声音。

冯思佳一把掐着任蔓琳的脖子，要把她往地上按。战局已经被锁定了。冯思佳有些沾沾自喜，这下她总算是有了点作为。不仅可以树立自己的威信，也大仇得报了。苏杉杉变成现在这样的罪魁祸首。

"任蔓琳，你就给我蹲牢里去吧。"

冯思佳颇有几分傲气地说着。

恨也恨过了，现在是该了结了。冯思佳看见任蔓琳握着刺进了苏杉杉脖子的匕首，就在那一刻，冯思佳想杀了任蔓琳的心都有了。被愤怒冲昏了头脑的冯思佳没有丝毫理智可言，任蔓琳的无助全都可以视而不见，狠心将她推下了楼梯。在任蔓琳心中这就如同坠入了万丈深渊。

任蔓琳从刚才开始就没有反抗，脸上也是冷漠的神情。任蔓琳知道这次冯思佳是要折在她手上了，就算她什么也没做。尽管如此任蔓琳心中还是会有些不安，她果然是无法成为一个心狠手辣的太妹。

任蔓琳赤裸的肉体上还留着不少伤痕，她在监狱里也受了不少苦。任蔓琳才想起来，有些懊恼自己没把最好的一面呈现给她的...任蔓琳多想用爱人这个词汇去称呼她，可惜她不能那么任性，这是一个很沉重的词语。她的父母可以为此双双离世，只留下她一个。任蔓琳也能做到只是同样就她一个而已。

小北，就暂时这样叫你吧。第一次叫你的时候小心翼翼地，比起叫名字会亲切不少吧，这是任蔓琳的小心思。

任蔓琳还挺羡慕麻球的，能和冯思佳玩在一起，一个没分化的小孩子怎样玩闹都不用避嫌。想起来刚才还碰见去本部训练好些时候的麻球了。

任蔓琳背着昏迷的冯思佳，背上的冷汗都冒出来了。幸好麻球还不知道发生了什么，任蔓琳顺理成章地用冯思佳身体不适要用药的理由将麻球骗去离这老远的市中心买药。麻球没有任何的怀疑，急急忙忙地赶去了。

任蔓琳侧着身子被冯思佳压在了地上。为了防止任蔓琳挣脱，冯思佳的一只膝盖顶在了她的侧腰上。

任蔓琳的脸上带着出浴后的红晕，却是一副清冷的样子，平坦结实的腹部有着好看的肌肉线条，上身饱满光洁的浑圆冯思佳无法忽略，勃起的下体也有些规模，再加上温润如玉的翘臀。也难怪青钰雯会被骗。要说任蔓琳是世间稀少的极品Beta也不为过。

冯思佳的腺体竟然也有了反应。冯思佳只当是自己生理上的把持不住了。暗骂自己这是犯贱了。

"任蔓琳，你把枪放哪了？"

当误之急还是先把任蔓琳手上的枪拿走。

"在浴室。"

任蔓琳回答得干脆利落。

冯思佳把任蔓琳的双手背在后面，抓紧，再把她拽起来。任蔓琳没有反抗，冯思佳也觉得十分惊奇。

一把手枪随意地躺在了洗手台，瓷砖上还有着散落的衣物。

任蔓琳没想到冯思佳会醒得那么快，属实是失算了。不过现在...小北连手掌都烫得可怕。冯思佳的步子也有些不利索了。

打碎的玻璃瓶里装的东西帮上了大用场。

冯思佳这时才发现了身体的异常。

"你做了什么？"

冯思佳飞快地拿上了洗手台的手枪，用枪抵着任蔓琳的脑袋。任蔓琳轻松挣脱开自己手上那么一点微薄的力气。她的小北现在怕是连扣动扳机的力气也没有了吧。

任蔓琳狡黠一笑。迅速转身拍落了冯思佳手上的那把枪，黑色的枪体掉落在了冰冷的瓷砖上。

直到任蔓琳捏住了冯思佳的下巴，冯思佳都没有了半点动作。

"看来你给我的那瓶东西挺管用的。"

冯思佳的腺体已经变得滚烫意识开始模糊。她给的东西？冯思佳模模糊糊记起来了自己传授给任蔓琳的那些下三滥的手段。冯思佳给过任蔓琳一瓶Omega专用的催情剂。冯思佳自己总犯不着在同是Omega的对手上用吧，这可是会把自己搭上去的。

这瓶东西也是在冯思佳还没分化的时候买的。自己现在用不了了，就顺手给了任蔓琳，没想到现在让自己栽了。

"任蔓琳..."

冯思佳发出的每个音节都是那么地魅惑，想要谴责的话语变成了一场情事的前奏。冯思佳的喉咙干渴到了沙哑的地步。冯思佳不禁急促地呼吸起来，任蔓琳的肉体就在眼前，冯思佳没法不胡思乱想。

"好热..."

冯思佳一个站不稳，掉进了任蔓琳怀里。比起自己的体温，冯思佳找到了个降温的方式。

冯思佳在任蔓琳身上胡乱蹭着。

带着蜂蜜味的牛奶的味道涌入了任蔓琳的鼻腔。冯思佳是牛奶味的，任蔓琳终于知道了冯思佳的味道。刚才一阵阵的心动也到此有了缓解，稍淡的蜂蜜味就是苏杉杉的了。任蔓琳有些吃味。

"杉杉..."

任蔓琳听着缠在自己身上的冯思佳叫起了苏杉杉的名字。

不可以，冯思佳只能有一个味道。

任蔓琳抱紧了冯思佳，咬向了她的腺体。任蔓琳还能看到上面的牙印，心被揪了一下。也难怪苏杉杉信息素的味道那么重。

任蔓琳犹豫了下，但还是报复性地咬了下去。

"...啊...啊..."

没有信息素的注入，只是这样惩罚性地咬着，冯思佳会痛上？不少。

冯思佳的呻吟带给了任蔓琳极大的刺激。口中溢满了牛奶味，下体抬得更高了些。

任蔓琳也将要失控了。

"...杉杉..."

冯思佳还在叫着苏杉杉的名字，任蔓琳已经彻底被当成苏杉杉了。

"...我要..."

事态有些严重了，冯思佳靠在了任蔓琳的肩头，在耳边呼着热气。太妹的法则谁抢到就是谁的，按理说这种时候任蔓琳要是不上不是那方面有问题就是脑子有问题了。任蔓琳轻轻侧过头在冯思佳的发上一吻。

然而任蔓琳天生就不该是个太妹。

任蔓琳果断拦腰抱住了冯思佳，将她的小北小心放入了浴缸中。

再慢些，结果可想而知。任蔓琳会被冯思佳恨一辈子的吧，这么骄傲的一个人。

浴缸里的水有些放凉了，任蔓琳回来后，在浴缸里泡上热水澡睡上了一些时候。

任蔓琳打开了水龙头，自己也没入了其中。任蔓琳的一点私心吧，就这样抱紧冯思佳。冯思佳的信息素好甜啊，任蔓琳埋在冯思佳靠在浴缸边的脖颈处。

"苏杉杉..."

冯思佳也环紧了任蔓琳。

任蔓琳恨死苏杉杉了，但那又怎样，冯思佳的身心都只是苏杉杉一个人的。

冯思佳身上的衣物凌乱不堪，领口被拽开了，露出了大片雪白的肌肤，上面红色的星星点点刺着任蔓琳的眼睛。任蔓琳自嘲地笑了笑。

"我不是苏杉杉。"

任蔓琳起身，潇洒地给半迷糊的冯思佳留下了一个背影。

泡凉水里只能物理降温，要想彻底解决，还得要抑制剂。

任蔓琳这里可没有。

任蔓琳幻想着冯思佳露出的肌肤，还有更多...

像以前一样解决好自己的生理问题后，这就要出趟门了。

上次的那场大战中彼异界的电路都被人提前破坏了，这也是不少挑事者能逃脱在外的原因。现在任蔓琳可以自由地行走在彼异界内也亏了有这一茬，彼异界的运营一向很烂，任蔓琳不用想也知道。这么久她还没被抓到也证实了这一点。

但是任蔓琳绝对不会有半分地庆幸，要不是因为这个她绝对不会沦落到这个地步。

监控器屏幕的一片漆黑，让任蔓琳充满希冀的火苗瞬间扑灭。

任蔓琳跌落在深渊之底，粉身碎骨。

快速地换上崭新的制服，任蔓琳顺便处理了下那瓶催情剂的残骸。 

彼异界的制服以黑色为主体色，上衣和水手服领巾的边角有红色的纹路。

任蔓琳还披了件呢子大衣，捡起浴室瓷砖上的那把枪，揣进怀里。摸出放在书桌抽屉里的万能卡，任蔓琳有时候会帮张笑盈去查查房，其实是想多个理由去看看冯思佳。 

  
还在抽泣着的苏杉杉听到学园拉响了警报，被吓了一跳。 

彼异界又出什么事了，苏杉杉隐隐有些担心冯思佳。 

爬下床，赶紧把衣服穿上。苏杉杉的手在门把手上迟疑着，筑巢期的Alpha都是情绪化的。 

自己要是出去了肯定又会被她骂的，哼！冯思佳我才不会管你了！ 

苏杉杉在跟冯思佳怄着气，干脆躺回床上，把自己包得死死的。反正自己也叫陈倩楠多关照一下她了。苏杉杉埋在被窝里，尽量让自己不去想。幼稚起来的苏杉杉才不管那么多呢。 

"杉姐！" 

传来了一阵急促的敲门声。是好久不见的麻球的声音。 

"杉姐！冯思佳被任蔓琳带走了！" 

苏杉杉站在门口愣住了。冯思佳出事了！未去纠结更多，苏杉杉让麻球复述了一遍事情经过。 

苏杉杉的眼睛还有点红红的，但是却出现了少有的理性。 

麻球今天从本部训练回来要在12点前完成报道，不然免不了被新上任的园长一阵苛责。在前往市中心的车上麻球才想起来，就打了个电话给了推荐自己去训练的学生会会长刘姝贤。 

"老刘，快帮我去报个道，我有急事。" 

"什么急事儿啊？" 

刘姝贤慢悠悠地问道。刚圈完一圈的学园也没发现任蔓琳的影子，警察已经到了，她也不用费太大心了。刘姝贤也不想没事跑园长室挨一顿骂。新来的园长对这种仪式感的东西很看中，虽然看得出来年轻的时候是个品貌端正的美人，但骂起人来凶得很。连段艺璇都被抓去骂了个狗血淋头，不过原因是个事故，段艺璇没穿内内的那次正好赶上了新园长上任，也让人见识了新任园长的功力。 

"冯思佳好像生急病了，我去买个药，任蔓琳现在应该都在旁边看着呢。" 

"你说什么？" 

这话在刘姝贤听来是多么地诡异，可想而知。 

麻球得知后，赶紧让司机掉头了。傻乎乎的麻球之前还想着什么药非要跑这么远。 

12:42 p.m.

麻球赶了回来，这时冯思佳已经被任蔓琳抓走了。 

学园已经被警方包围起来了。碍于学园重地，把大部分的学生全都遣散了。刘姝贤和陈倩楠在警戒线外焦急地等待着。 

刘姝贤去过任蔓琳的宿舍，但到的时候人已经不见了。

刘姝贤本来想去知会苏杉杉一声，却被陈倩楠拦下了。

任蔓琳房间的凌乱不难让人遐想，要是苏杉杉知道了，会直接自闭掉的吧。

自己也有很大的责任，先找到冯思佳再说吧。

从警方那边得知任蔓琳开枪重伤了校内的办公人员跑走了。 

众人得知消息后都泄了气。就只有麻球还没有放弃，她的北杉不能掰！ 

一个cp狗的力量是强大的。麻球于是就前去找苏杉杉，刘姝贤帮她补档了不少事。

也是她们疏忽了，任蔓琳的目标就是冯思佳。之前那次没把冯思佳拿下是任蔓琳的聪明之处，贸然行动，一来正面是打不过冯思佳，二来就算手上有枪总会弄出点动静来的。事实上也与任蔓琳想的差不多，只不过任蔓琳是不会对冯思佳开枪的。

11:21a.m.

任蔓琳只是想回去洗个澡，身上脏的她自己都受不了了。没想到正好碰上冯思佳了。

冯思佳没什么精神的样子，是昨晚上没睡好吧。看见自己眼睛都睁大了，任蔓琳苦笑一声，自己长得也没有那么吓人吧。

无法得知任蔓琳对冯思佳的感情是个巨大的漏洞。

任蔓琳只是想来把冯思佳绑走的。

任蔓琳从张笑盈房间顺利拿到了抑制剂。经过走廊尽头的窗户口，任蔓琳听到了警笛声，看了一眼，她的速度要加快了。

给冯思佳注射了两针抑制剂后，也来不及帮她处理贴在身上湿漉漉的衣物。披上了自己的那件大衣，任蔓琳抱着冯思佳就要跑路了。

冯思佳恢复了意识，嘴唇苍白。苏杉杉发情的时候也是这个样子吧，冯思佳可算是明白了自己那样磨着苏杉杉的不是人。冯思佳连说话的力气都没有了，整个人都虚脱了。

任蔓琳的房间在走廊的另一头，苏杉杉的房间也就在另一边。不远的距离，冯思佳看着也无可奈何。

她就不该乱吼苏杉杉，不知道自己还回不回得来，如果能回来的话，她一定会跟苏杉杉好好道个歉的。

只要能再叫一遍苏杉杉的名字...

冯思佳动了动喉咙，一个音节也发不出来。任蔓琳注意到了冯思佳一直看向的地方。

"没用的，你就跟我走吧。"

任蔓琳吃醋了。

冯思佳要不是现在不能说话，她肯定会把任蔓琳骂得祖宗十八代都诈尸了。

谁要跟你走，疯了是吧？冯思佳在心里吧啦了一会儿。任蔓琳也算有良心的了，没趁人之危，不然冯思佳想死的心都有了。

冯思佳也不是太排斥任蔓琳也是因为这个吧。

11:40a.m.

任蔓琳走在两边布满高高的绿植的小路上。这不是要跑出去的路径。任蔓琳这是要跑到人烟稀少的办公楼。

外面怕是已经被围住了。

办公楼旁还有一个小小的花房，这是任蔓琳的地盘。

任蔓琳知道这个地方貌似连警方也不太会涉足，这个学园没有想象的那么简单。某天清晨任蔓琳在打理她的小花房，无意间看到了张怀瑾带着一伙校外人员秘密运走了一袋东西，袋子的封口还带着点血污。后来听闻旧的园长被调走了，任蔓琳才惊觉。看张怀瑾的眼神也更加意味深长了。

非相关人员禁止入内。任蔓琳这次是卯足了胆子。

办公楼里采光不是特别好，给人感觉就是阴森森的。

"小北你说哪个看起来是人少的？"

任蔓琳从入口走上来就遇到了个分岔。楼梯分为两道，任蔓琳有些犯了难。她也是第一次进来这里。得想办法避开里面的人。

冯思佳表示你跑都跑了，还管这个？你手上的枪是装饰用的？

冯思佳只想翻个白眼。

任蔓琳随便蒙了一个，右边的看起来会旧一些。墙皮脱落的程度明显大于左边。白色的墙皮下光秃秃的水泥板露了出来。

旧一点的应该不招人待见，任蔓琳就这样随意地决定了。

沿着盘圆了两圈的楼梯走了上去。这里通向的只有一个楼层。

任蔓琳小心地探出头。

空荡荡的走廊，只有一间没有名字的办公室。没有标注名字的牌子。

任蔓琳大着胆子推开了。握紧手中的枪，任蔓琳也做好了面对门后的各种突发事件的准备。

没人，任蔓琳环顾四周。这像是个普通办公室，该有的东西都有，只不过大上了不少。

办公桌上有着一层薄薄的灰尘，经常空着的样子。任蔓琳庆幸自己选对了。

"小北我们可以在这里待到警察走了。"

冯思佳有些崩溃，谁要和你待在一起啊。冯思佳忍不住推了任蔓琳一下。

我可以动了！冯思佳惊喜地发现。可是冯思佳还是发不出声音。冯思佳试了试，一大串骂人的话都堵在喉咙里了，冯思佳要憋死了。

冯思佳加大了力度要挣脱开任蔓琳的束缚。这就麻烦了，任蔓琳有些苦恼，冯思佳还是不动比较好点。

"小北..."

任蔓琳被冯思佳掐着脖子，还好现在冯思佳的力气还没怎么恢复。任蔓琳慌张地放开了冯思佳，手往兜里摸去。

冯思佳也就仗着任蔓琳不敢对自己开枪这点了。冯思佳看着任蔓琳拿着枪的那只手迟迟不动。

突然，在两人纠缠得火热的时候，门外传来了脚步声。

敏锐的任蔓琳率先一个箭步，把冯思佳拖到了办公桌的桌底。

任蔓琳勒着冯思佳的脖子。狭小的办公桌下面的空间让任蔓琳和冯思佳紧紧贴着。

"小北不要乱动。"

冯思佳这哪能听话啊，这可是个千载难逢的得救机会。

"小北你再动我就把你的腺体咬下来。"

任蔓琳神色变得凝重。

"你只要活着就行了。"

任蔓琳这招还真管用，冯思佳被吓得身子都直了。要是没了腺体冯思佳就废了，别提苏杉杉了，她连出去浪都没指望了。

任蔓琳的牙齿就靠在自己的腺体上。

冯思佳想哭了，任蔓琳这个贱女人，怎么这么贼啊。

冯思佳应该是忘了她可没少教任蔓琳这些旁门左道。

"段园长近来可好？"

是一个声音粗犷的男子。

"听说令爱受伤入院了。 "

这说的是...园长也姓段...冯思佳想起来自己听到的一个小八卦，段艺璇是跟她妈姓的。

"不牢监督费心了，小女已无大碍。"

"现在彼异界的顶点竟然是个小丫头片子，不够看啊。"

这什么意思？！冯思佳想冲出去扇那男的一巴掌，敢瞧不起老娘！

"这是她自己赢来的，不需要插手。"

"可是你也知道这种垃圾，组织那边不好交代。"

这种垃圾？你说谁啊！等下，组织？什么组织？冯思佳顿时没了开喷的心，她好像听到了什么不得了的东西。

果然这不是普通的学园。任蔓琳握紧了手中的枪，脚步声离她们越来越近了。

"以小段的身手在组织里也能有很大的作为，你就别担心了。"

中年男子用脚踹了踹办公桌。

"哪里来的垃圾啊？"

那男子看到了地上的水渍。冯思佳身上滴下来的。

"砰"

一声枪响，划破天际。镇痛着冯思佳的耳膜。

任蔓琳拉着冯思佳夺门而出。

"啊！！！"

子弹穿过办公桌的挡板，那男子的小腿骨被打穿了，显然是没料到对方持有枪械。

"...给我追！"

12:12p.m.

任蔓琳拉着冯思佳跑进了她悉心照料多时的花房中。从花房的一个角落也可以从彼异界爬出去。只不过要看运气了，会不会一爬下去就被警察给围住了。

"任蔓琳！"

冯思佳愤怒地甩开任蔓琳的手。她现在终于可以说话了。

"小北，你也别气了，现在你是非得跟我跑了，我们刚刚听到的大概是这个学园里最大的秘密吧。"

任蔓琳倒还挺乐观的，毕竟她的目的这下是达到了，就看翻过去这一下了。

13:00p.m.

苏杉杉看起来那么点的理智其实更加不堪一击。苏杉杉看到了任蔓琳房间里的一片狼藉，浴室里暧昧的纷乱，空气中依稀残存的信息素的味道。她都快要疯掉了。苏杉杉无比迫切地想要见到冯思佳。

彼异界的附近有个古老的车站，治安不是特别好，安检也不是特别严，要是偷跑上去，不被发现也很简单。快速逃离的最好方法。

苏杉杉冷静下来后，有了目标，不再漫无目的四处乱跑了。苏杉杉像是筑巢期已经消失了的样子，眼神里的胆怯全都不见。

冯思佳，她想现在就到冯思佳面前。

只要想见就一定能见到。

远方传来了刺耳的汽笛声。


End file.
